


Madness and Chicken Nuggets

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Underage Stripping, M/M, Minami Is An Adorable Chicken Nugget, Otabek Is A Troublemaker, Soulmate AU, Welcome to the Madness, Yuri Drives Yakov To Baldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Soulmates are weird.  Otabek expected to get some nice Kazakh girl that he was expected to settle down and raise children with.  Instead, he ended up with two soulmates.  Neither were girls.  Neither were Kazakh.  Only one of them could be described as nice.Otabek is Not Complaining.Note: Yuri is fifteen here.  Nothing happens (at least, that doesn't happen in canon), but things are discussed.  If you are very sensitive to underage romance/talk about sex, this is probably not the fic for you.





	1. Barcelona - Welcome to the Madness

Sitting across from Yuri Plisetsky at a café having tea was not what Otabek had expected to be doing this evening, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Yuri didn’t seem to be, either. “Otabek? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You’re eighteen, right? So you know who your soulmate is?”

Otabek’s guard went up. He probably should have expected the question, but he hadn’t. “Yes.”

Yuri fiddled with his spoon, twirling it between his finger and thumb. “Have you contacted them yet?”

Otabek thought very carefully about what to say. This was going to be tricky. “I haven’t told them. I actually have two, both younger than me. One’s seventeen, one’s fifteen.”

“Two? Wow, that’s cool.” Yuri dropped the spoon on the table. “Are you waiting for the younger one to be eighteen?”

“No. I’ll be talking to one of them after the Free Skate here. They wanted me to come right away, but it was a distraction from the Grand Prix and we decided to wait until that was over. The other one, we’re thinking at Four Continents.”

“Why Four Continents?”

“They plan on being there. I’m hoping that I can bring the other one out, too, so I can introduce them to each other – they’re soulmates, too.” Yuri definitely looked like he had more questions, but Viktor interrupted them then to invite them to dinner. Otabek hid it well, but he was very grateful for Viktor's interruption.

 

“Yura? What… I thought I told you not to come!” Of course, when he’d said that, Otabek was fully aware that Yuri was probably not going to listen to him. He’d been hoping for it.

Yuri didn’t look the least bit remorseful. “You did. I don’t listen to Yakov, what made you think I’d listen to you?”

Otabek shook his head with a smile. “Okay. You’re here, might as well stay.”

“Actually…” Yuri leaned forward. “I was hoping you’d come back to the hotel with me. I’ve got a project I’m working on and I want your help.”

“Oh?” This should be interesting.

“I’m redoing my exhibition skate. After your set, I want you to pick the music.”

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re redoing your exhibition skate the night before the exhibition.” It wasn’t entirely unheard of, but Otabek certainly hadn’t expected Yuri to be willing to go out and skate something in public that he hadn’t had time to rehearse to where he could nail it.

“Yeah, I know. I just really want to kill the fairy ballerina!” Yuri made a frustrated noise. “I don’t want people thinking about how I fucked up my free skate, and my old exhibition skate is too closely related.”

Otabek shook his head. He didn’t think people would be thinking about the mistake in the free skate. They’d be thinking about the beautiful skating that had won Yuri a gold medal in the Grand Prix Finals at fifteen. Still, if Yuri wanted to do this, Otabek would help. “All right. Come on.”

They hadn’t made it very far when Otabek realized he had the perfect song. He pulled out his phone and handed Yuri the earbuds. “Listen to this, tell me what you think.” He found “Welcome to the Madness” and started it up.

“Perfect,” Yuri said when the song ended. “For the most part, I’m gonna wing the choreography, but I’ve got an idea for how to end it.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Well… you know as well as I do that you should be skating in this thing. I don’t know what those judges were smoking giving JJ such a high score.”

“JJ’s program had a higher base score.” Otabek agreed with Yuri, but he wasn’t going to criticize the judges. You never knew when they might judge you again.

“And JJ’s mom had to tell him the music started and don’t even get me started on his short program score. Anyway, remember that slide Johnny Weir did years ago?”

“Yes…” What that had to do with JJ, Otabek wasn’t following.

“You show up, you can stay on the side of the rink or come out on the ice, I don’t care, and shoot me. I slide to the finishing pose.” Yuri grinned. “If you’re out on the ice, I can try to stop at your feet, but that’s gonna take a lot more practice than just sliding.”

Speaking of practice, there was one huge problem Otabek could see already. “How are you going to practice this without Yakov or Lilia catching on and putting a stop to it?”

“I don’t know. I’ll figure out something. I was thinking of breaking into the practice rink tonight, but that would probably get me kicked out of the exhibition, gold medal or not.”

Probably. “Not to mention Yakov would kill you?”

Yuri sighed. “I may have to ask Viktor for help. He’s a coach, and I’m sure he’ll understand the value of a good surprise.”

“You see what you can do with Viktor while I get this onto a CD, and then meet in your room to figure out costumes? Hopefully we can put something together without having to go shopping, because I’m not sure how much time we’ll have.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Otabek brought his bag with him when he went to Yuri’s room, which got him an odd look from Yuri. “If I’m appearing in your exhibition, I need a costume, and you should be the one to choose it. Or at least approve it.”

“Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” Yuri let Otabek in. His clothes were scattered over the bed. “Viktor got us an hour on the ice tonight. Supposedly it’s him and Katsudon working to change up the piglet’s exhibition skate.

Slight flaw in that. “What happens when Katsuki goes out and does his old one?”

Yuri shrugged. “I thought of that, but Viktor just laughed when I asked. Said not to worry. So, I’m not worrying. Who knows what’s going on in the old man’s brain.”

Otabek couldn’t dismiss the fear that easily, but he decided he could let it be Viktor and Yuri’s problem. “Okay. What are we wearing?”

Yuri grabbed a pair of black leather pants. “I’m wearing these. Perfect for sliding in. You… honestly, from what I’ve seen, just dress normally and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m pretty sure Yakov will notice if you try to go out on the ice without a shirt and stop you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s where I’m having trouble.” Yuri picked up a purple blazer. “I’m kind of thinking this, so I can yank it off and throw it, but I don’t know what to wear under it.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Stripping on the ice? Yakov is going to have a heart attack.”

“Probably.” Yuri turned to look at him. “What, no ‘you’re fifteen, you shouldn’t do that’ from you?”

Otabek shrugged. “You didn’t listen to me last time I told you not to do something because you’re fifteen, and honestly, I want to see it. Your Angels are going to die in the stands.”

“Heh. Yeah. But what do I wear under it?”

“Hmmm.” Otabek looked over everything on the bed. Nothing looked right. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would work, or how Yuri would take it. Otabek reached for his bag and dug through to find the ripped tank top. “Here. Try this on.”

Yuri took it hesitantly. “What are your soulmates going to think of me wearing your clothes?”

Otabek smirked. “It shouldn’t be a problem. If it is, that’s probably going to be a dealbreaker.”

“You’d give up on your soulmates over jealousy?”

Oh. Right. Between the medals and the club and then the exhibition skate, Otabek hadn’t gotten around to telling Yuri. “In this case, yes. The older one, the one I’m hoping to meet at Four Continents, if he’s going to get jealous of you, it’s going to be a serious problem.”

“What about the younger one? Have you talked to him yet?”

“No, I kind of forgot. Not like it changes much of what I’d have been doing tonight.”

Yuri twisted the fabric of the shirt he was holding. “Do you think they’d still be awake?”

Otabek bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. “I know he is.”

Yuri turned back to the bed. “I’ll figure this out. Go call him.”

“Nah.” Otabek started refolding his clothes, tossing aside some things to consider for his own costume.

“Otabek, I know he doesn’t remember, but if I found out that my soulmate had forgotten to call me because he got distracted by someone else, I’d be pissed.”

Okay, this had gone on long enough. “Even if you were the person he got distracted by and he just forgot you didn’t know?”

Yuri shrugged. “He’s not the one distracting you, I am.”

“Yuri…” Otabek couldn’t help the chuckle. Yuri was denser than he’d thought. “My soulmate is fifteen, wanted me to come right away but was too determined to win the Grand Prix to let himself get distracted. Sound familiar?”

“He was… wait…” Yuri’s eyes flew open wide as he turned to stare at Otabek. “I’m your soulmate? One of them, anyway?”

Finally. “My plan was to come find you to tell you when I got done with the set, but then you asked for help with your program… so I forgot about you, my soulmate, to hang out with you, my friend.”

“Wow. Okay. Yeah, I guess I can forgive you for that one. In that case…” Yuri pulled off the hoodie and shirt he was wearing to try on Otabek’s tank top. “I see what you mean about jealousy over me wearing your clothes being a dealbreaker. Yeah. Who is the other guy, anyway? Do I know him yet?”

“No idea. I’d never heard of him until the dream. If he doesn’t get to Four Continents, I’m going to ask Katsuki to help me get in touch, Katsuki knows him.”

“Is he another skater?”

“Yeah, I looked him up, he’s pretty good. Not as good as we are, but I wouldn’t be surprised if between the two of us showing up and Katsuki actually mentoring him a bit he gets a lot better quickly.” Otabek hoped so. Someday, it would be amazing to stand on the podium at the Grand Prix Finals or Worlds with his two soulmates in the other two places.

“Why wait for Four Continents? You don’t have any other competitions between now and then, do you?”

“No, but you do, Nationals in just a couple weeks, right?”

“And Japan’s are at the same time, so I can’t go watch, but you can. Or… I bet if I ask Yuuko, she’ll let us use Ice Castle for training, and Yakov will be so busy trying to whip the old man into shape in time for Nationals that he’ll be just as glad to let me go train on my own for a week or so. We can go right after this, if you don’t have things you need to get back to Almaty for.”

Otabek chuckled. “You were the impatient one in the dream, too. His name is Minami Kenjirou, I’ll see if I can get Yuuri to set up a meeting in Hasetsu. He may not be able to come, because of training, but we can go to Fukuoka to meet him.”

Viktor met them at the rink to give them the key. “Yuuri and I will be around – not watching, wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for myself! If something comes up and you need help, just call. You might want to call before you come to give the key back.”

“Ew!” Yuri shuddered. “Did not need that image when I’m going to figure this out, geezer!”

Otabek bit his lip. Once he was sure Viktor and Yuuri wouldn’t overhear, he winked at Yuri. “Considering you’re planning some stripping, are you sure you didn’t need that mental image? Rumor has it you have a thing for Katsuki.”

“Soulmate or not I will punch you in your face if you ever suggest that again.” Yuri took Otabek’s iPod and set it up with the portable speakers. “Okay, let’s get this figured out.”

 

Yuri’s exhibition program nearly melted the rink. Yakov and Lilia looked askance at Yuri’s outfit but didn’t say anything. When Yuri let the jacket slide down, Otabek made sure he wasn’t in reach, and when he threw it off, he would have run if he weren’t due on the ice soon. The crowd was screaming. Otabek, dressed in all black, slipped out onto the ice while Yuri was on one end of the rink doing a flashy combination spin. He headed for the other end and waited. When they hit the cue, Otabek took aim at Yuri with a finger and shot. Yuri hit his knees, sliding toward Otabek while his shirt rode up to his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. Otabek blew the smoke from his “gun” as Yuri came to a stop at his feet. Or close enough, anyway.

Yuri got to his feet and bowed to the crowd. He and Otabek skated off together, and both their coaches met them as they left the ice. Otabek’s coach couldn’t match Yakov’s rage, but it was very clear that taking off for a week was definitely in his best interests. “By the way, I’m not going back to Kazakhstan right away. I have another soulmate to meet.”

Yuri jumped a little. “Yeah, Yakov, I meant to tell you about that earlier. Otabek and I are going to Hasetsu tomorrow.”

Otabek was pretty sure the entire rink could hear Yakov's shouting now. “WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? YOU HAVE A COMPETITION IN TWO WEEKS!!!”

Yuri wasn't impressed with Yakov's rage. “I’ll be in Hasetsu, Yuuko’s already promised we can train at the Ice Castle, this way you can focus on Viktor and hopefully let him come back with dignity instead of a massive faceplant…”

“And another thing, you are FIFTEEN! You can’t just run off with some boy you just met!”

Otabek's coach jumped in here. “Otabek, you can’t run off with an underage boy, especially a competitor. Do you have any idea how that looks?”

“Yeah. It looks like I’m taking one of my soulmates to meet the other one." Otabek gave his coach a flat look. "I told you about this back in October.”

“You didn’t say it was Yuri Plisetsky! And the other one, you said Four Continents, not running off after the Grand Prix!”

Otabek shrugged. “I also said that going to Kenjirou might change after I’d talked to Yuri. It’s changed.”

Otabek's coach turned to Yakov. “I swear, he is not normally like this." He turned back to his skater. "What is wrong with you, Otabek?”

“Nothing. There is no reason why I can’t take a week off after a disappointing Grand Prix Finals before I start preparing for Four Continents. Yuri needs to get ready for his Nationals, Katsuki’s coming with us –”

“He is?” Yakov interrupted. “When was that decided? Does Viktor know?"

“Yuri and I talked to him and Viktor this morning. He doesn’t want to be a distraction to Viktor, so he’s going to Hasetsu. With him there, Kenjirou’s coach agreed to bring him out to train with us for the week.”

Yakov shook his head. He was still furious, but at least he'd lowered the volume a little. “I don’t like this, Yuri. You’re becoming too much like Viktor, running off half-cocked and doing things behind your coach’s back. Altin, be a good influence on him.”

“Normally I’d say that was likely, but Otabek, this isn’t like you. Running off with a minor – yes, I’ll take your word for it that he’s your soulmate, but he is still fifteen.”

Otabek shrugged. “I’m not planning on making a habit of this. Don't worry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Both coaches had eventually stopped arguing, so Yuri and Otabek flew out to Japan the next day. Katsuki was very quiet, and Yuri rolled his eyes. “One week away from Viktor. You’d think he was going to his death.”

“One week away, one week back, and then they go compete without each other. It’s hard to be away from your soulmate.”

“I know that. It's why Yuuri's bothering to go back before Nationals. They’re still…" Yuri waved a hand at Yuuri. "Ugh. I know we're gonna be separated a lot, but I hope we never get all morose like that.”

“We’re going to have to figure something out. I can leave Almaty…”

Yuri shook his head quickly. “You just got back! I know how important that was to you.”

Otabek shrugged. “I had a feeling I’d be leaving again soon. It was important to me because I wanted to be with my family on my eighteenth birthday. Now, I'd still prefer to be there over any other city, but it's more important to me to be with my soulmates. My coach already has a plan for moving me to St. Petersburg and is working on one for Fukuoka.”

“But you can’t do both.”

“No, I can’t. You moving would mean changing coaches. My coach would take you, no problem, but you’ve been with Yakov forever. Who knows if Kenjirou would be willing to move, or what his coach would say about it. My coach will take him, too, but if he’s not willing to leave Japan…”

“Yeah. That would be bad. I wouldn’t mind moving out here after I retire, but that’s a long way away.”

“It better be. I’m counting on ten years of fighting each other for golds.” Otabek smiled at Yuri, and Yuri smiled back.

“You, me, and Kenjirou? Should be fun. Viktor’s old, I don’t know why he didn’t just retire after this latest injury, and Piglet’s not that far behind. The figure skating world needs a fresh group to dominate the podium.”

“Katsuki will probably be around for a few years yet.”

“Yeah. Anyway.” Yuri pulled his knees up to his chest. “I don’t know much about Kazakhstan. Do you guys do diminuatives like we do in Russia?”

“Not quite like Russia, since a lot of people don’t have Russian names. Call me Beka. What do you want to be called?”

Yuri was silent for a little while. “Never thought about it. Even Mila and Georgi, and Lilia and my tutors, call me Yuri. Yura, I guess. Not Yurio, for sure.”

 

When they got to the rink, Minami and his coach were waiting for them. Yuuri waved to them. “Hello! I brought a couple friends with me. This is Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Friends?” Yuri scoffed. “You think we’re your friends?”

“I brought one friend and his angry pet cat.” Yuuri tried to fight down the smile as he corrected himself. “Guys, this is Minami Kenjirou and his coach, Odagaki Kanako. Yurio, please try to behave like a normal person?”

“Good luck with that, Piggy.” Yuri started to go into the Ice Castle, but found Minami blocking his path. It seemed Otabek had a type, as Minami's fury was cute. “What?” Yuri snapped.

Minami was vibrating with rage and energy. “I don’t know why you’re so angry, but you shouldn’t call Yuuri-senpai Piggy! He’s not a pig! He took silver in the Grand Prix Finals!”

Yuri shot an ‘are you kidding me’ glance at Yuuri. “Silver, exactly. I got gold. I can call the loser whatever I want.”

Funny as it was to see Yuri getting riled up, Otabek wanted to intervene before this got off to an even worse start than his and Yuri’s reacquaintance. “Yura.”

Yuri turned to look at Otabek, who raised his eyebrows just a little. Yuri rolled his eyes and heaved a big sigh. “Fine. Behaving. Is Katsudon okay with you, Shorty?”

Minami bristled at the nickname. “Why can’t you just call him by his name? Or me?”

Yuuri moved to grab Minami’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Minami-kun. Yurio never calls anyone by their name if he can help it. I don’t mind him calling me Katsudon or Piglet.”

“Katsuki in particular, Yura will never call by his name. It’s not because he doesn’t respect him. More the opposite…”

“BEKA!” Yuri whirled on Otabek, cheeks crimson and eyes flashing murder. “You are incredibly lucky there are witnesses right now.” He stepped around Minami, stalking toward the entrance to the Ice Castle.

Yuuri and Minami stared after him, then turned to Otabek for an explanation. Otabek shrugged. “You’ll learn, Minami. Riling up the Ice Tiger is fun. He’s cute when he’s pissed off.” He followed Yuri inside and took a seat in the bleachers.

After the skaters had warmed up a bit, he moved down to lean against the rink rail. Odagaki joined him once she’d given Minami some instructions. “Why are you two here? Where are your coaches?”

“Katsuki’s coach is preparing for his comeback, and Yura’s is still furious he’s out here. Mine’s mostly resigned, but didn’t want to come. Said he had better things to do.” Otabek watched Kenjirou practice his quad toe loop. “He’s good.”

“Your coach or my skater?”

“Both. I meant your skater, though. I can definitely see why he’s thinking Four Continents.”

“Well, Katsuki’s got the top spot locked up unless he melts down like he did last year, but Kenjirou has a good shot at number 2. He may not have the power that some of the others do, but he’s entertaining. Like Katsuki, he makes you watch him.”

Yuri skated over to the side. “You coming out or not, Beka?”

“Taking the day off to watch. I don’t have Nationals, I’m supposed to be taking it easy right now. I’ll be out there tomorrow, I promise.” Yuri nodded and skated off to practice his spins.

“How old is that boy?” Odagaki asked.

Otabek bit his lip. “Fifteen.”

Her jaw dropped. “And his parents and coach just let him run off to another country with a couple of strange older men?”

“They didn't exactly let him do anything. Yura’s stubborn once he sets his mind on something.” Odagaki didn’t look convinced. “Katsuki’s not a strange older man, he's basically family. Yura will deny it, but Katsuki’s fiancé is like a dad or a big brother to him.”

“And you?”

“I am family.”

Minami’s coach looked between Otabek and Yuri. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t see it.”

“Well, as good as. Soulmates.”

“Oh. That’s… I see.” She still looked skeptical, but let the matter drop.

 

Yuuri distracted Minami’s coach long enough for Otabek and Yuri to convince Minami to go out to lunch with them. Minami was excited to go, although he wasn’t sure about going anywhere with Yuri. “You’re kind of scary and mean!”

“Yeah. You’ll get used to it. I’ve managed to rein it in around Beka, should be able to for you too.” Something for which Otabek was very grateful. Without knowing they were soulmates, Otabek would have assumed that Minami would end up on the wrong side of Yuri’s skates quickly. “What’s with your hair?”

“It’s fun! And it matches the costume for my free skate. I’m thinking of dying it blue this summer.”

“My fans would kill me if I messed with my hair." Otabek imagined the Angels' reaction to Yuri dying a red or blue streak into his hair. It was funny. Yuri just rolled his eyes as Otabek chuckled, and turned his attention back to Minami. "Got any other big plans this summer? Your birthday’s in August, right?”

Minami blinked. “You know when my birthday is?”

“Yeah. It’s important,” Yuri said.

“Well, it is to me, but why would you care?”

Beka cleared his throat. “Because you’re important to us. You’re our chicken nugget.”

Yuri shot Otabek a freaked-out look. “What the hell, Beka?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you that?" Yeah, he probably should have. "Sorry.”

Minami looked between them, eyes wide. “You forgot to tell him I’m your soulmate? Is it both of you, or just you?”

“No, that I told him. Both of us. I forgot to tell him about the chicken nugget thing.”

“So all three of us are soulmates? Otherwise you wouldn’t know about Yuri…”

“Exactly.”

Minami smiled so hard Otabek wondered if it was possible to literally explode from happiness. “Cool! I didn’t think I’d have a soulmate.”

“Why not?” Yuri asked. “Do you not want one?”

“Well, it’s just… I want one. Two’s good too. But I’m asexual.”

“What’s that got to do with being soulmates?” Yuri asked.

“I watched your exhibition at the Grand Prix Finals. I’d be very surprised to hear you’re asexual. Just seems weird to me that we’d be matched…”

“That was a performance. I’m not like that out here. I mean I’m pretty sure I’m not asexual given some of my thoughts the last few days, but I’m not normally that… in-your-face about it.”

“Okay. And you have… can I call you Beka too?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And I’m Yura.”

“Yay! Kenjirou. You guys don’t mind?”

Yuri shook his head. “Not at all. Dunno if you remember or even cared about him back then, but Katsudon and his old man may be disgustingly all over each other now, but it took them years to even kiss. I had a front-row seat, and I know they were both perfectly happy with their arrangement. Shouldn't be a problem, if that's what makes you happy.”

“Honestly, I’d be a little more worried if I didn’t have Yura too, but I do. Are you aro?”

“I don’t know. I never really wanted to join my classmates in their experimentation with romance stuff, but maybe it’ll be different with you guys? I’m at least not repulsed by the idea? Beka? Anything from your dream?”

“Nothing really helpful. We did a lot of skating and a lot of talking. Some cuddling, but I didn’t try to kiss either of you and neither of you tried to start anything with me or each other.”

“The hell are you waiting for anyway, Beka? Worlds?”

“Kenjirou. Now that we've made contact with him, I’d still be more comfortable waiting for Worlds to have sex, but I don’t have a problem with kissing you now if Kenjirou doesn’t mind.”

“We’re kind of in public… in Japan…” Minami said. “I don’t care if you guys kiss in front of me, but you should probably wait for privacy. Unless you want to be like Viktor and Yuuri and have your first kiss all over the internet.”

"Ugh. No, thank you." Yuri stuck out his tongue.

"My parents aren't going to be happy. They don't like you, Yura, and I doubt they'll approve of you either, Beka. Should I be trying to move to St. Petersburg or Kazakhstan in April?"

"If you're willing to move to be with us, St. Petersburg," Yuri said. "What about your coach, though? Would she come with you, or would you need a new coach?"

"Good question. She's not going to like this, either."

“Okay, we can figure that out later. Explain the chicken nugget,” Yuri demanded.

Minami laughed and gestured to his hair. “Do you know Leo de la Iglesias? When I first dyed my hair, he said I looked like a chicken nugget dipped in ketchup. I thought it was cute and changed my soulmate password.”

 

Yuuri and Odagaki were both shocked when the boys got back from lunch and Yuri was smiling. They were even more shocked when they hit the ice, and instead of going to his coach for instructions, Minami stuck with Yuri during warmups. Afterwards, Yuri started teaching Minami the quad Salchow.

Odagaki looked to Otabek for an explanation. Otabek shrugged. “One of the perks of having a skater for a soulmate. They’re willing to help you.”

“Which explains you working with Plisetsky. Where’s my skater fit in?”

“He’s our soulmate too.”

“Great.” Odagaki watched as the two boys worked. “He’s going to want to leave Japan, isn’t he.”

“He said he’s willing to move to St. Petersburg when I do. Yuri can’t leave Russia and keep his coach.”

“And he’s got Yakov Feltsman, so the separation loneliness would have to get bad for him to be willing to leave. So Minami has to go if he wants to be with the two of you.”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m not leaving Japan. I’m not Yakov Feltsman, so Minami would probably not be too upset about leaving me. You’ll have to contend with his parents, though. They won’t be happy.”

After practice, Minami called his parents. They weren’t happy with the idea of Minami leaving Japan, and they were especially not happy with Yuri Plisetsky being his soulmate, but they agreed to support Minami if he left. Otabek called his coach, who agreed to honor his promise to take on Minami.

Phone calls done, they found a quiet place to watch the stars. Yuri curled up in Otabek’s lap, and Otabek wrapped an arm around his waist. When he noticed Minami looking at them, he held out his other arm in invitation. “No harm in trying it to see if you like it. If you don’t, we won’t be offended.”

Minami came over and leaned on Otabek, arm around his back. Yuri reached out and took Minami’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “The next few months are gonna suck, but soon, we’ll all be together in St. Petersburg. I’ll see if I can get Yakov to let me go with Katsudon and the old man to Four Continents to cheer for you two. Think you’ll be at Worlds, Kenjirou?”

“I don’t know. I hope so, but Japan only has two slots this year. One of those is Yuuri-senpai’s, so I’m not sure how good my chances are.”

“We’ll keep our fingers crossed,” Otabek promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first suggestions I got, and when Welcome to the Madness came out, I decided two birds, one stone. This has taken much longer to write than I'd thought, and eventually I decided to say screw it and put it up in two chapters instead of one.


End file.
